


"I need you to pretend we’re dating!"

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: For the prompt: "I need you to pretend we’re dating!"





	"I need you to pretend we’re dating!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/gifts).



> A short thing I wrote for @eyesofatragedy on tumblr, finally making its sojourn over here onto ao3 :)

Their dorm has walls so thin that Cas can almost see into the neighbouring rooms, but that doesn’t stop Balthazar from throwing the door open so hard that the handle puts a hole in the plaster behind it.

Cas looks up from the bed where he’s finishing his chem readings like science majors are _supposed_ to do on their days off instead of running around putting dents in the drywall for fun, dammit.

“Slow down, Bal! We’re going to lose our bond!”

Balthazar takes one quick stride to the bed (their room isn’t huge, okay, they’re science undergraduates, after all) and almost lifts Cas clear off it when he grabs him by the collar of his coat, shaking him without seeming to realise.

“Bal, what’re you—”

“Cassie! Don’t think! Don’t ask questions! I need you to pretend we’re dating!”

Cas blinks, and tries to pry himself loose of the Balthazar-shaped tornado. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“My family is downstairs! My mom’s coming up! She thinks you’re my boyfriend! Please, you gotta just pretend!”

Cas gives up trying to extricate his coat and resigns himself to hanging from Balthazar’s grip. “Bal, honey, I _am_ your boyfriend.”

Balthazar blinks. Blinks again. Starts to say one sentence, gets lost halfway, and ends up somewhere else. “I don’t, you, in the, but… huh?”

“Babe we’ve been living together for three months.”

“I thought you needed a roommate to share the rent?”

“We sleep in the same bed, Bal.”

“Yeah, but… everyone does that in college.” Balthazar looks distantly flabbergasted. “Cas. _How long have we been dating?”_

“Since last year. What’s going on? Are we _not_ dating?”

“No. Wait. Yes! How have we been dating without me knowing?” He lowers his hands and Cas settles back on the bed, leaning against the headrest. “I thought you were going through a phase, coz this is college and everyone does, and, and, but you actually? We’re _dating?_ Do you even _like_ me?”

“I sucked your dick last night you idiot.”

“Yeah but, I thought you were experimenting. I thought you just liked my dick!”

“Bal. Honey. Oh my God. I _love_ it.” Cas crawls forward until he can kneel up, eye to eye with his maybe-boyfriend. “And I love that thing you did after even more,” he whispers, lips brushing Balthazar’s with every word.

Balthazar’s knees give out and he topples over. Luckily there’s a bed conveniently underneath him to topple onto. “I’m dating Castiel Novak,” he tells the ceiling.

“Is that… okay? Do you need some space or something?”

Balthazar grabs his coat again, and yanks until Cas falls on top of him, wriggling until they’re nose to nose. “ _You can’t leave me now,”_ he urges. “I just found out I’m dating _the hottest guy in the lab._ I’ve had a crush on you since our first class. I have _so many things_ to do to you.”

“And here I thought you were trying to take things slow.”

“Slow! _Slow!_ Cas that was _glacial!_ I didn’t even know ‘things’ existed!”

“And now?”

Balthazar rolls until Cas is beneath him, and then he uses his knees to knock Cas’s legs further apart, settling between them. “Oh sweetheart. I am going to _wreck_ you.”

A timid knock sounds at the door. “Bally? Is this a bad time?”

Balthazar drops his forehead to Cas’s collarbone, sighs dramatically, and sits up. “No, Ma. I was just sayin hey. Cas, this is my mom. Ma, this is Castiel Novak. My boyfriend.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on tumblr: [here](https://omgbubblesomg.tumblr.com/post/170968108786/and-todays-drabble-is-from-eyesofatragedy67-who) :)


End file.
